Hurricane Floyd (2047)
Hurricane Floyd was the Sixth named storm of the '''2047 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''and one of the most devastating hurricanes to strike the US. Floyd tied with Hurricane Sandy of 2012 for most damage done at $75 Billion (2047 US Dollars), and was known to cause over 5,000 deaths, which is almost 5 times how many deaths Hurricane Katrina of 2005 was known to cause. Floyd formed from a tropical wave that exited the coast of Africa on September 12. The tropical wave was given a low chance of formation within 24 hours by the NHC. Over time the tropical wave got more organized and was given the name Tropical Depression Six on September 14. Six would meander around the Atlantic for the next couple of days without strengthening, moving the NHC to predict a quick dissipation of Tropical Depression Six. However Six defied predictions of a quick dissipation and started to slowly strengthen and on September 20, Six would form into Tropical Storm Floyd with 45 MPH winds. Floyd would continue to slowly strengthen. Floyd was forecast to move over the Leeward Islands and dissipate shortly after, but instead it took a track like Hurricane Andrew and Hurricane Katrina and turned Northwest. Floyd would start to strengthen more rapid as it entered an area around The Bahamas, because of warmer SST's. Floyd would become a hurricane on September 28 with 80 MPH winds as it was over the Bahamas. Floyd would continue to strengthen and would become the first major hurricane of the season with 115 MPH winds. Floyd would make landfall in Florida as a 120 MPH Category 3 hurricane. The NHC was now predicting a Strong Category 4 or a weak Category 5 hurricane making landfall on the Gulf Coast. Floyd would strengthen into a Category 5 monster hurricane that showed no signs of slowing down strengthening. The President of the United States held a meeting to discuss what should be done about Hurricane Floyd. The President decided to evacuate everyone possible living along the Gulf Coast because of expected strong gusts and high surf, that were expected to cause catastrophic flooding in some areas. Floyd would strengthen and become the strongest hurricane recorded in the Atlantic with 195 MPH winds and have the world record pressure for a Hurricane, Cyclone, Typhoon with a record low 869 mb, 1 mb lower than Typhoon Tip. Floyd would make landfall on the Gulf Coast at the same intensity with 195 MPH winds and 869 mb pressure. Floyd would cause little loss of life than what could of happened, due to the evacuations by the Government. Floyd would still cause major damage and would kill almost anyone or anything that was still left in its path of destruction. Floyd would start to rapidly weaken as it was completely overland. Floyd would weaken to a tropical storm on October 8 and start it's extratropical transition. Floyd would start to cause flooding and tornado outbreaks in Tennessee, Kentucky, North Carolina, and Virginia. Floyd would complete its extratropical transition on October 11 as it was moving off the Virginia coast. Floyd's remnants would start to strengthen again, as the NHC posted a statement saying redevelopment of Floyd was unlikely because of a expected large extratropical system to move in and absorb the remnants of Floyd. On October 13 the remnants of Floyd were absorbed by the large extratropical system. Floyd was known to cause $75 billion (2047 US Dollars) during it's entire lifetime. Floyd is currently tied for second most in damage totals tied with Hurricane Sandy and only behind Hurricane Katrina for most in damages. Floyd was also known to cause major loss of life as over 5,000 lives were lost during the total time of Floyd. Meteorological History Category:CycloneSnaggy-123 Category:Future storms Category:Cyclones Category:Hurricanes